You are my everything
by v1nda
Summary: The Secret of Moonacre written in our favorite bird boy's point of view. Robin De Noir has a choice to make. Should he obey his father or save his home and the stubborn red headed girl. Enjoy, favorite & review! COMPLETED (soon to be edited)
1. Eyes

**Hello :) This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice to me and I'm sorry in beforehand if you hated it... I don't even know if anyone reads Secret of Moonacre / Little White Horse fanfic anymore but at least I do XD hope you like it and please leave reviews.**

* * *

I was leaning against a column at the cemetery on the edge of London. It was a cloudy and cold day and it looked like the sky was mourning to. The sky looked like it would burst in to tears any minute now. The ceremony was about to come outside from the church. The bells rang and the funeral party started walking down the stairs of the old, but beautiful church.

My father sent me to London the moment he heard about a Merryweather's death. He hoped deeply that it would have been a young girl who had died, instead of an old man, as the case was now. I just couldn't understand why my father cared so much about a little girls death. One less Merryweather in the world was enough for me. But then it hit me. My father had hoped for the death of the last moonprincess.  
The whole feud thing between the De Noir clan and the Merryweather clan is a hell of a long story. But long story short a De Noir girl fell in love with a Merryweather boy, but the moonpearls revealed the true nature of the girls father and the boy. The moonprincess hid the pearls and put a curse on the valley. If the pearls weren't returned to the sea before the 5000 moon, the valley would deluge to eternal darkness.  
Yes, it's a really dark story but it's true, or thats what I have heard my whole life. My father and, well, the whole clan believes that if the curse comes true, the De Noir's will finally rule over the valley. I don't really know what to believe…

The funeral party walked to two graves of which the first one was dug open. The men who where carrying the casket lowered the casket gently in to the grave.  
That is when I saw her. The red headed Merryweather girl who was probably the last moonprincess. She was wearing a black, heavy looking, dress and her red curly hair hung on an half-loose braid with some silk ribbons in it, against her back. She looked pale, but not in a bad way but in an extremely beautiful way. Stop it Robin! You are not thinking of her like that.  
Anyway, she didn't look sad, more brave then sad actually.  
She threw a rose on to the casket while the others sang. She threw another rose on the grave next to the open one. I don't know how she is so held up together, I mean that are her parents in those graves!  
Then suddenly she turned to look at me and I just froze. We had eye contact for a couple of seconds but turned away when an old lady called at her. Maria. That was her name.

Before I had time to make any more mistakes someone pulled me back in to the trees.  
"What the hell Robin! She saw you." said one of my men, Charles. He was really annoying and the biggest idiot on earth.  
"Get of me! Anyway, it was only a second. It's good for her to experience some fear." I said, except for that last part which I muttered for my self. I couldn't get over her eyes, her beautiful, warm, green, trusting, eyes which were filled with so much love… STOP Robin! You are an idiot. F-o-c-u-s-e.


	2. Moonlight

That night me and my men went to the Merryweather estate to look for the pearls. The house was fairly big and filled with chandeliers and vases and flowers from the funeral. Luckily we were good at seeking around or else the Merryweather's would wake up, and we would be in so much trouble and my father would probably kill me.

We snuck up the stars and went trough every room but the pearls were nowhere to be found. Finally I found her room. She was sleeping on her bed for one, with her hair spread across the pillow. Moonlight that came from the windows made her skin look even more pale and beautiful than in the daylight. She looked so peaceful… Robin get it together, you are on a mission! Right.

I searched the room but I couldn't find those damned pearls. Charles walked in to the room and helped me, which was a total surprise. I saw something glimmering on fear chest and bent over her. I took the neckless carefully in my hand. Again, not the pearls. I was getting a little frustrated.

As I walked past a small table, I accidentally knocked over a small box that was sitting on the edge of it.  
Quickly, me and Charles hid behind the long and thick curtains.  
"Miss Heliotrope? Is that you?" she asked with her soft fairy-like voice.  
"Miss Heliotrope?" she got up from her bed and started walking towards our hiding place. Charles noticed this to and pulled a knife from his boots. He was ready to attack.  
No, no, no, no, no… Walk away stupid girl… I don't know why I cared if she died but I was still not going to let that happen.

"Maria? Are you all right? And why in the name of God are you up this hour?" shouted Maria's nanny. Luckily she turned away from the curtains and walked out of the room. Charles opened the huge window and climbed out. I sighed out of relief. I honestly don't know why I care so much about this person, it's not like I could ever have anything to do with her.  
I took my last peek at the girl who returned to her room and climbed down to the backyard trough the window.

"What took you so long Robin? Don't tell me you let her se you again, mate?" Charles asked in a mocking voice.  
"Oh shut your mouth Charles." I snapped.  
What Charles didn't know was that I decided to hate the girl instead of liking her, even if I didn't know quite how I was going to do that.


	3. Needle

**AN: sorry about the glitch on this chapter...**

* * *

When I got back, I headed straight to my fathers room where I knew I would get yelled at, badly.

"Come in, Robin." Great. He was already tenser than a tightly drawn wire, ready to snap, unfortunately at me.

"Hello father… I guess you heard that the mission did not go the well."

"Yes, I heard that the girl saw you, and that you idiots could not find those damned pearls!" he started shouting.

"No but I swear we looked everywhere and then she woke up and…"

"I do not want your weak excuses. I'm giving you a second chance to search the girl and her nanny when they arrive at the Merryweather estate gate. Do not disappoint me again!"

"Yes, sir." I waked out of the room without looking at my father. I hated when he yelled at me and said that I had disappointed him but I was not going to do it again.

Charles, Leander and I waited in the bushes near the Merryweather estate gate. We were supposed to attack the Merryweather carriage when they stopped at the gate. I could not wait.

We heard the carriage coming up the hill and know we only had to wait for the right moment.

The carriage driver got up from his seat and walked over to the gate with a bunch of keys. He started looking for the right one and turned his back.

"What's happening? Have we arrived?" asked the Merryweather girl, leaning out of the carriage window.

"Is he deaf or something? The man is obviously a half-wit " said the nanny with her ridiculous city accent.

Now! I climbed up to the roof of the carriage and grabbed the girl by her shoulders. I tried pulling her out but she was really strong, for a girl.

"Grab her! Check the other one!" shouted Leander.

The girls screams were really loud and kind of horrible to hear. I was struggling to get her out of the carriage because her dress weighted a ton and she did not fit trough the window. The carriage driver had found the key but had not noticed what we were doing. Lionel and Charles started backing away but I still tried to get her. I did not notice that she had pulled out a weapon, or a needle, and scratched my hand with it. The driver had returned and the carriage was moving forward so I fell of the damned thing. The gate closed before my eyes and I could not hold in my frustration anymore. I kicked the gate and screamed. How hard can it be to get a girl out from a carriage!

My hand really hurt and the wound was looking pretty bad after the needle but when we got back I did not care about it. I was not going to confront my father tonight so I went straight up to my room.

I hated that girl, I hated that I had disappointed my father again, I hated myself for everything. With those emotions mixed up together I was feeling awful.


	4. Forest

I was officially out of trying to catch the girl and finding the pearls, which was kind of nice considering that father did not yell at me quite that often. He ordered me to catch up on my daily chores that had been left undone while I was in London searching the for pearls.

I cleaned my room (or just stuffed stuff under my bed), did my rounds in the woods and in the castle, hunted and checked the traps. I am Robin De Noir, the son of Coeur De Noir, the great clan leader, but it does not mean I get to skip chores. To him I was the son who killed his wife. The son who liked the traitor daughter. The son who only let him down. But it is not like I care. I am not so fond of him either.

I was walking in the woods and went trough my traps. I like the woods, at least a lot more than the old and dirty castle that I was born into. In the woods I felt free, like nothing could capture my free spirit. All of the smells and sounds got me feeling relaxed but also on alert. It was my home, and it would always be.

As I walked deeper in to the forest I noticed that I was going closer and closer to the Merryweather estate. I do not know why I have always been drawn to that place and all its dirty little secrets.

I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw Leander, Charles and some other members of the clan behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"Your father heard from some source that the Merryweather girl entered the woods. Now it is our time to capture her." Said Charles. Typical of him, kissing my fathers ass.

"Good luck with that" I said mocking.

"Why would we need luck, Robin?"

"Do you idiots seriously think that she is in the woods alone? Even if she thinks she is, I am positive that the cursed demon dog is shadowing her. So good luck" I continued, still mocking.

I walked away and continued to the trap closest to the Merryweather estate. I was sure the guys were following me, but I did not care. All of a sudden I saw the girl kneeling by the trap.

"Poor little thing. Who did this to you?" she said softly. "Here, how do you open this thing?"

I ran out of the bushes.

"One trap, two catches." I said mocking her accent.

"What do you want?" she said, not scared at all. Rest of my men were now surrounding her. She was about to be scared, for sure.

"Thats girls, you catch an animal and they cant resist coming to help" I said laughing. The guys laughed to.

"I know who you are. You are bandits and plungers." She said with confidence. How did she even have any? Everyone laughed at that ridiculous comment.

"Woah, she is a tough one Robin" laughed Charles.

Leander grabbed her by shoulders from behind but she got loose and started hitting him. I wasn't sure weather Leanders chest or ego hurt more. Ha… Enough playing around. I went and grabbed her so she was pressed face forward against my chest for a second. It felt so strangely good… No it did not Robin, focus.

She got a bit further from me and noticed my slightly infected hand that she had scratched with a needle days earlier.

"You!" she shouted mad.

"You are coming with us now. My father is just dying to make your acquaintance!" I mocked silly her city accent and tone of voice.

Suddenly the demon dog ran from the forest and knocked me to the ground. The dog barked loudly with its eyes burning red. The guys started running away fast but once I got up I just stared at it. How were its eyes red? It is not possible.  
I stared into the girls eyes for a moment and she stared into mine. Wow...

"ROBIN! Lets go Robin!" someone shouted.

Then the dog ran towards me barking and I ran as fast as I could back towards the castle.

My father came riding towards me. They were on the hunt for the girl to.

"What did I do to deserve such a prized dolt for a son?" he said riding away.

Ouch. Well he's stuck with me, lucky him, I thought.

* * *

AN: I DO NOT OWN ROBIN, COEUR OR MARIA (or the "demon" dog)

* * *

 **Maria's POV:**

 _Robin was the bandits name... Why was he doing this to me? And why didn't I hate him like I probably should?_

 _His eyes were so... so... warm... and I couldn't stop looking into them..._

 **-end of Maria's POV-**


	5. Loveday

**_-A sister is a gift to the heart, a friend of the trees, a golden thread to the meaning of life-_**

I found that note on my desk two mornings after the almost succeeded kidnapping the forest. I had walked past it a couple of times without taking a closer look at it and now that I had, I did not have an idea on what to do next. I guessed that the note was from my sister, of course. What I did not know why she would contact me after all these years.

It was seven years ago, I was eleven at the time, when Loveday De Noir fell in love with Sir Benjamin Merryweather (yes a Merryweather). They were madly in love and everything was sunshine and rainbows. But Sir Benjamin Merryweather did not know that Loveday was a De Noir. My father found out about their relationship and gave my sister a choice: leave the man or leave the clan. My sister was shocked about this and chose to leave the clan and moved in with Sir Benjamin Merryweather. They were about to get married when Loveday told Sir Benjamin the truth about herself and that she chose him instead of the De Noirs. Sir Benjamin was so mad that he threw out every flower and object that Loveday had brought to the manor. Loveday left and she was never found but I knew that she was alive and well, I mean she is a De Noir.  
And know she contacted me. Why?

The next morning I found another note on the same spot as the last one. This time I understood what it meant.

 ** _-May the winds always be at your back & the sun upon your face & may the rocks of destiny carry you aloft to dance with the stars-_**

"Winds at your back" meant the ponds that were in the center of the forest, because there was a weird draft always at those ponds.

"Sun upon your face" was obvious.

But the last part confused me for a moment, before I realised that she meant the highest rocks of the valley. She gave me her location.

I walked for an hour until I reached the rocks. They were huge, covered in plants and filled with different sized holes. If I were Loveday where would I hide?

There was a hole that was pretty big and dark so you can't see in to the hole but you can see out of it. I walked down the whole and realised that the roots of a nearby tree had formed stairs deeper into the hole. Someone or something definitely lived down here.

A big figure in the shadow was observing me as I walked towards another whole. The figure took its hood off and… It was Loveday. She looked older then the last time I saw her, but it was seven years ago so I should not be surprised.

"Robin? Is that you?" she asked tears coming up to her eyes.

"Loveday, it's me. Why so surprised?" I said teasing.

She came towards me her arms stretched out and hugged me tightly.

"Hello brother…" she whispered.

"Long time, no see, sister" I hugged her back.

"Come along" she said directing me to the hidden door in the hole. I stayed a bit behind. I was a bit sceptic about what I was going to find in the other hole.

"Oh, do come in" she said with a warm smile.

The hole was actually very cosy, you know for a hole. It had plants inside and sunlight came in trough the roots that formed some kind of a window on one of the walls. One thing that disturbed be that it was filled with animals.

"Oh you naughty hedgehog. In my favorite chair again. You cheeky monkey" she talked to the animals. I think she might have lost it. while living her in the forest all alone.

"I rescue as many injured animals as I can" she said to my confused face.

"I see, so you haven't lost it?" I asked

"Oh, no my dear brother. I have not been gone for that long. Talking of which, how are you so grown up already. When I last saw you you were just a little boy…"

"Yes, well you have been gone for seven years. And living with father grows you up pretty quickly." I said interrupting her.

" I am truly sorry for that, I just thought maybe father would calm down and I could come home but he never did so I tried to forget about the De Noirs, but I could never forget you Robin."

"Why did you bother to contact me now then Loveday? Why am I here?"

"I wanted to warn you. You are going to have to choose soon, just like I did. And I need you to choose your heart, Robin. Not your head, do you hear me?" she said seriously.

"What do you know, Loveday." I asked her a bit worried.

"All I know is that Maria is going to need you. Very soon, I'm afraid."


	6. Mirror

I woke up the next morning, after my visit at Lovedays hole, sweaty. I had never been more confused. After I found out about my "destiny" to help Maria, I have only been wondering about my feelings towards her… or the Merryweathers. Was the family so bad after all, I mean can't they work it out somehow? Oh, I said they. Like I'm not part of a clan anymore. Wait. That is not such a bad idea. Can't I just live with Loveday for a while and find a place of my own in the woods.

After I got this idea I went back to Lovedays hole but found it empty. It smelled a lot like perfume in there. Who would be wearing perfume and visiting Loveday?

Maria. She had been here.

How could I be so stupid? Of course, Loveday knew about her, but that Maria had been here was a shock to me. Loveday was with her probably right now.

I decided to go back to the castle. I was walking slowly, trying to get my thoughts together when I heard someone talking on an edge of a cliff. I stayed hidden I the bushes when I saw Maria and Loveday sitting there on the edge, just talking about whatever.

Then I heard Loveday talking about a boy in the De Noir castle that she could trust.

Great, thank you, Loveday, for not pressuring me with the biggest decision of my life. How could Loveday know what I would choose even when I haven't chosen yet. Was I really that predictable?  
No, I was not.

But what Maria said next shocked me.

"You mean your brother? That Robin?" she asked. Did she know my name? But the way she said my name got my mood down, but it is completely understandable. I had tried to kidnap her two times now.

"Yes I mean my brother, but how did you know that I was talking about him?" Loveday said with a grin.

"You two have just the same curly hair and those warm brown eyes… And I think you have mentioned him before." Maria said blushing.

Wow… She has looked at me so carefully that she could find connections between me and Loveday which was nearly impossible considering that Loveday was over ten years older than me. I looked at my pocket watch. Oh no. I was late.

I came up to my room, late for dinner as usual. I stopped in front of my rusty old mirror on top of a drawer and looked at myself.

How could a boy like me ever be good enough for a girl like her? I did not deserve her. I did not deserve to call her my own. I was simply nothing to a girl, lady, like her.

Now my mood was really down and I wanted to disappear. I looked at myself for a long while. I looked tired and dirty. I did not look like an 18-year-old boy. I looked older. I looked like an adult, and frankly, that is how I felt right now. How was I supposed to make a life changing decision this fast when I hardly know who I am?

I have brown, really curly hair and on top of that huge amount of hair, I have my boiler hat. My hat as a part of who I was and that would probably never change. I had brown leather boots, black leather pants and a black leather jacket. Leather, black, leather… That was a De Noir thing. I don't know how long it had been like that, but I did not mind. It was the only thing I did not mind about the De Noirs.

Around my neck, I had a red scarf and around the scarf I had a black string that had brown long feathers attached to it. It is kind of my signature. I am Robin the boy named after the bird. Bird-boy.

Robin the bird-boy.


	7. Dungeon

AN: sorry for not updating in a while :)

* * *

I rushed down to dinner still late and my mood more down that all day. My father was going to kill me, that I was sure of. I walked down one of the many staircases in the castle when I heard laughter and smelled the wonderful scent of well-cooked meat and wine. Were they celebrating? Why the hell would they do that? I mean the girl, Maria, was still out of our reach and so was the pearls. I continued down the stairs and this girl Bessie I used to hang, or sometimes hook, up with came towards me and stopped in the middle of the narrow hall. She works in the kitchen with her mother and she has short brown, greasy hair.

"Hello, Robin! I was hoping to run into you today. I have some time before my break ends, so maybe we could go…" she started, but I cut her off;

"Not interested Bessie, get out of my way."

"You know, there have been some rumours that you might have a thing for the Merryweather slut, and refuse to capture her. Is it true?" she asked with a grin.

What? Who would make something like that up? Oh… Of course, Charles would do that. I am going to kill him!

"Slut? Really? You do not even know her and neither do I and do not even want to so does that answer your question? Good" I said and walked away towards the dining hall.

I sat down at the table next to my father who sat on the end, of course.

"I apologize for being a little late father." I said and was maybe a little bit afraid that he would smack me.

"My boy, this is a celebration. No need for apologies this time" He said with a smile.

I decided it was better to let it go for now and started eating. But I had to get another chance to get the girl.

"Father I have prepared a plan to snatch the girl from under the Merryweather roof."

"Do not go near Moonacre. That house is damned." He commanded

"Now, whether it is, she is about to meet her downfall" he continued while looking up at one of the wooden staircases leading down to the dining hall.

I looked up and Marias eyes were locked into mine. Stupid girl. What was she doing here?

Maria started backing away from the staircase, but my father's men were already behind her and grabbed her by her arms. She screamed and everyone laughed and cheered. I could not stand her screams, but I had no other choice than to fake a smile and stay put.

The men dragged her down the stairs and she tried to fights back, but the men were too strong.

"Get off me!" She screamed, bravely.

The men forced her on her knees in front of my father who was smiling widely. I got up from my seat and walked behind his shoulder. I was shocked and probably looked like it too. I was sure that my father would do her harm and I could not do anything to stop it from happening.

"How kind of you to join us, Moonprincess," my father said to her with a grin.

Maria pulled her hand free from one of the men and opened it. In her hand was a key. No, the key. The key to the box where the Moonpearls were supposed to be.

"Oh no, what is this? She has brought us the lost key, gentlemen" my father announced and everyone laughed, except me.

"Because the terrible De Noirs have had the Moonpearls hidden up here all the time. Haven't we?" he continued.

I forced an amused grin on my face. Stupid girl. Does she have anything up in that pretty head of hers… No, not pretty but annoying. Yes, annoying. Get it together Robin.

"It is true isn't it. Your ancestor stole them!" she said fiercely.

"My ancestor? Well perhaps princess I should introduce you" my father said and walked over to a stone casket across the room and the guards dragged her roughly after my father. I went and pushed the men away and grabbed Marias arm instead. I gave myself two seconds to look at her and regretted it instantly. Her eyes looked so afraid and I felt her shaking a bit.

"Maria Merryweather, the last Moonprincess," he said and then pointed at the casket

"Sir William, the very first De Noir" he continued. He took a box from the casket and showed it to Maria. My father took the key from her and opened the box. It is going to be empty, surprise, surprise. Maria gasped and said;

"The moon casket."

"And you so very kindly brought us the key." My father said and dropped the key in between the floorboards. Maria gasped again. My father opened the box without the key and showed the empty box to her.

"You have hidden them!" she shouted.

"They were never there, girl! Your filthy Merryweather family took them before he picked up the box. They stole the pearls and soon the final moon will rise and the thieving Merryweathers will be punished" my father sad mad pointing at Sir Williams casket.

"And now that we have you here, there is nothing anyone can do to stop it. At last the entire valley will be ours. And the De Noirs will finally feast on revenge!" he continued and everyone cheered loudly and I smiled.

Charles, Leander and I took her down to the dungeons. It was dark and it smelled moist and bad. We walked for a while towards her cell. I pushed her now and then so that she would walk faster, but I pushed her too hard and she almost tripped over, but she turned around.

"Leave me alone you oaf!" She shouted.

"For someone in your current predicament, I have to admire your spirit," I said with a grin. But what happened next I did not expect: Maria kicked my shin with all the force she had. I gasped out of pain and bent down. Maria looked shocked and backed away from me slowly. I lost it. I grabbed her harder than I probably should and started pushing her towards her cell.

"There's someone feisty for you Robin!" Shouted Charles. I will punch him when we get out of here.

"She sure is something Robin" teased Leander.

"You witch!" I shouted and heard some idiotic comments from Charles, but I ignored them.

"Hey! Lock her up!" I said to the guard next to the cell.

"Yes sir" He answered and opened the door before I pushed her in.

"Welcome to your new home," said Leander with a grin.

"Make friends with the cockroaches! Sweet dreams" teased Charles

I just gave her a mocking wave with my fingers and left her in the dungeons to rot. I felt a little bit bad, but there was nothing I could do about her current situation.


	8. Ribbon

A/N: sorry for not updating in a LONG time... I will try to be more active with this story from now on.

* * *

I was sitting in the kitchen waiting to hear from my father about his plans for the girl when I heard shouts from one of the hallways.

"She has escaped!"

"Come back here!"

"You will never get away!"

So, Maria had escaped… It was my duty to try and catch her but it still did not feel quite right…

I ran as fast as I could down the stairs that lead to the wall of the castle, following the guards who were following her but quickly I was leading the hunt for her. She reached the wall and looked down. She was probably admitting her defeat. But she climbed up on the wall and was nearly managing to stand in her shoes.

"Princess, what are you going to do know?" I teased smirking.

What happened next, I did not expect.

Maria tripped over the edge of the wall and was falling with immense speed down the hill into the woods. I ran to the edge with my men behind me. She was screaming but seemed otherwise fine.

"Quick after her!"

Maria started running deeper into the woods without turning back. My men and I were running after her in full speed but she seemed to have disappeared.

I ran to my father who was on his horse and looked very angry.

"I want her killed. I won't let her stop the curse. Her death is our victory!" my father said.

"Stupid girl… You should have stayed where you were…" I muttered to myself as we continued the search for her.

We ran for a long time before Charles stopped at a tree branch and started picking on something blue.

"Robin!" he shouted to get my attention.

He pointed at a blue ribbon that was hanging from the tree. It was definitely hers, there is no one else in these woods who owns a blue silky ribbon.

"Come on!" I said and grabbed the blue ribbon and put it in my pocket while secretly hoping I could return it to her. We started running again, hopefully in the right direction.

After a long and cruciating search it was getting dark and everyone returned to the castle.

I found my father in his office and walked in head up high because it was not my fault that the girl got away.

"Hello father, we searched nearly every corner of these woods but there is no sign of this girl," I said remembering the blue silky ribbon in my pocket.

"I saw the girl entering her manor hours ago, led by the demon dog. You can go now."

He said tired and uptight. Wow no yelling, no insulting, he must really be tired.

I walked up to my room and locked the door. After washing off I went to sleep, or, at least, tried to. The ribbon on my nightstand was bogging me very much so I took it in by hands. I was feeling its silky quality and imagining Maria putting it on her long, thick red hair. I had suddenly fallen asleep.


	9. Trapped

" _Robin, Robin, Robin,"_ I heard in my sleep.

My eyes opened fast and I lifted my head from the pillow and collided my head with something hard. Charles was leaning over me and I had hit my head with his.

"Bloody hell Charles! What on earth are you doing here? The door was locked, how did you get in?" I asked and felt pain on top of my head.

"What can I say, I am excellent at lock picking and your father sent me to wake you up," he said with a smirk.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I wondered confused. Was my hair looking funny or…

"Why are you clutching onto that ribbon like it was your mum? And I might have heard you say a certain name a couple of hundred times while I was picking your lock…" he explained laughing. Damn. There goes that secret.

"You are a lying bastard, you know that right?"

"I might have told a few white lies over the years, but I swear that I am not doing so now," he replied putting a hand on his heart.

My father commanded me on "trap-duty," which meant I would be spending my day walking trough the forest. He is clearly still mad at me for letting Maria Merryweather escape, even if it wasn't even my fault.

Now I was scouring trough the woods and I knew that it was going to take the whole bloody day! Then I heard a rabbit squeaking and crying for help. Got ya!

I walked towards the trap, but stopped. I was being watched. I jumped casually over a fallen tree and waited for the intruder to the intruder to step forward. Maybe it was Leander or Charles trying to mess with me again.

The intruder stepped from behind a tree and I was shocked. It was Maria Merryweather.

"Princess, giving yourself up, how good of you," I said with an evil smirk. She just giggled and smiled and bent down to pull a rope. I screamed (manly of course) when my legs went from beneath me and I found myself hanging a few feet from the ground, upside-down. I was trapped.

"The great trapper, trapped," she laughed.

"Let me down, little witch!" I shouted infuriated.

"Certainly!" she grabbed my knife and from the ground and walked towards the rope that was holding me up in the air.

"NO don't you dare!" I was sure I would land on my neck and break something.

"No?" she pretended to be confused.

"Ah! Ow! My foot!" she ignored me and walked to the rabbit in the trap and released it.

"Please!" I begged. How low of me.

She started to walk away from me, towards Moonacre manor. I think. I was getting a little bit dizzy.

"WAIT! This is really hurting. I can feel my head swelling."

"Oh no, it was like that before! I will let you down if you do one thing for me," she was going to make me choose. How clever of her.

"WHAT?"

"Just promise you will listen. Say I promise. Just say it!" she waited.

"I promise!" I was defeated. "All right you beat me. Now let me down."

"Very well," she said and cut the rope. I fell straight on my back and felt my breath escape my lungs.

The demon dog came barking and growling towards me when I got up and put my hat back in its rightful place.

"What about him?" I asked pointing at the dog.

"You are a De Noir. He very probably will hurt you" she said smiling and petting the dog. She threw my knife back to me and I took it. Did she trust me enough to hand me a weapon or did she just depend on the demon dog to protect her?

"I'm listening." I said tired and sat down on a tree trunk.

Maria explained that she needed my help with finding the pearls that were hidden in these woods and that we were the only who could stop the curse.

"Bye," I said after she finished.

"Robin please!" she begged me and it tore my heart; do what I'm supposed to or help this girl.

"I promised I would listen to you, and I have." I turned to walk away but she turned me around by my shoulder.

"Robin you have to help me! You have to!" she plead. I lost my temper and grabbed her by her arms and shouted at her.

"You are a Merryweather!" the demon dog barked at me and I immediately released her. She looked terrified. Great, now she was afraid of me.

"Right now I'm ought to kill you," I continued, my voice breaking. I was desperate to get her to understand that I could not become the person she needed, or do the things she wanted me to do.

"Kill me and the whole valley dies with me! You and I can stop it and we only have until moonrise _tonight_!" she started walking away from me determined, to help the valley. I could not let her risk her life alone. I had to help her. No matter what.

"I'm still listening," I walked slowly after her.


	10. False trail

We walked a for a while in silence until I stopped and went to a tree a few feet from our trail. I bound Marias ribbon on a branch that was half broken.

"What was that?" she asked with curious eyes.

"False trail," I said coolly but felt a small blush crawl up my cheek. De Noirs don't blush, at least when girls are involved. I hid my face quickly and prayed that she did not see it.

"What were you doing with one of my ribbons in your pocket?" she asked with a smirk. I decided not to answer her and kept on walking in silence.

"Where are the pearls anyway?" I asked sitting down on a tree trunk. Maria sat on the on in front of me so that we were now face-to-face.

"They are in a tree, but it is very distinctive. It has massive roots twisting around a big dark hollow…"

"I know where that is," I interrupted her calmly. She looked at me with wonder in her eyes and I looked back. Too long. Still looking. Robin get it together, you are embarrassing yourself. I turned my head away but saw a blush on her cheeks.

"Suppose, for a moment, I do decide to help you and suppose we actually do manage to find the pearls, what then?"

"Well, we… Return the pearls to the sea and the we go…"

"You know my father is coming after you," I interrupted again.

"It is just a matter of finding them before he finds me," she said with confidence.

*5 minutes later*

We continued walking towards the tree, now that I actually knew where it was.

"It is trough the clearing and over the next hill. We are not far now," I informed her, but she was distracted by something.

"Wrolf? Wrolf!" Maria shouted after the demon dog that had run into the depths of the forest. Maria was now a few feet before me.

One of my father's men jumped from behind a huge tree and grabbed me, covering my mouth with his hand and putting my own knife against my throat. I could not warn Maria about the danger that was awaited her.

"Robin?" she shouted after me. I Could hear her footsteps and knew that she was on her way towards the tree we were hiding behind. I doubt she would survive if she would have found us. Luckily she heard the demon dog bark and ran towards the sound.

"Wrolf?" her voice was shaking. She was terrified, being without any protection and people hunting her. It was the worst sound, hearing her voice crack like she was about to burst into tears.

When Maria was gone another one of my fathers men came from the bushes and started walking me somewhere.

We arrived at a clearing where a hole was dug open, and in that hole was the demon dog-Wrolf. It tried to jump out of the hole but kept on failing. It was also trapped.

The men threw me against a tree and held me there. My father came riding on his black horse and jumped off it. He walked towards me, furious, and I was genuinely afraid that he was going to kill me. Someone must have told me that I was working with Maria.

"Oh this is pretty…" he growled.

"Please father let me explain…" my voice came out as a whisper.

"Isn't it enough to one member of my family to betray me, and now I find that her brother is a traitor too!" my father said, his voice rising. He continued despite my eyes filling with tears, tears of fear and sadness that he had caused. "I will take care of this princess, myself, once and for all" he finished and rode away

"Maria!" I shouted desperate to help her.

The men knocked off my hat and laughed at my pathetic attempt to escape and fight them off. They were right. I had no chance of running from them, but I had to try. I pulled and kicked like I was having a tantrum or something.

The I heard the one sound I had prayed I wouldn't;

a gunshot.


	11. Nothing

**Kind of left you hanging in the last chapter about who got shot, if anyone got shot but this VERRY SHORT chapter will clear things up for you guys. I said I would update today, but it is already 22.15 (10.15pm) in my country so I should really stop now so this chapter is really short. SORRY...**

* * *

No… No, no, no… She could not be… No, my father could not have found her this fast. He could not have…

I was tugging and pulling away from the men who were holding me, desperate to get to her, but it was no use. They were stronger than me, but I still desperately tried.

"Maria!" I screamed, hoping for an answer. I got none. Was she really gone _?_ Were we all doomed?

Then a miracle happened. Wrolf jumped out of the deep trap that was set for him and scared away the men who were holding me. I picked up my knife and my hat and ran after Wrolf.

"Wrolf we have to find Maria!"

Another shot was fired and I could no longer see Wrolf anywhere. I heard him bark and cry in pain, but I could not go back for him… I had to find Maria before it was too late… Unless I was too late already…

 _No, Robin you can't think like that, focus._

 _But what if it's useless, what if she's already gone?_

 _Shut up._

 _Why are you always so bossy?_

 _Why are you always so stubborn?_

 _I'm not._

 _Yes, you are._

 _I'm not._

 _Focus, find Maria_

 _Okay, fine._

 _Good_

I heard Marias awful scream and I knew that she wasn't far away. I was running as fast as possibly I could down a hill when I bumped into something red. Maria! For some reason, she wasn't happy to see me and started hitting me with her fists.

"You! How could you betray me like that!" she shouted and kept on hitting me. I grabbed her hands and put her protectively behind my back and whispered for her to wait.

I pushed my father far away from her and put my shaking knife to his throat. Even though I was terrified, my voice came out steady.

"I will not let you take her, father."

"Put the knife down, boy," he also sounded steady as a rock.

"Father, please! You have to listen to what Maria has to say!" I plead.

"TRAITOR! You are nothing to me now."

I was speechless. It was the worst thing he had said to me, the worst thing anyone had said to me. I always felt useless and like no one cared and now it was confirmed. No one needed or cared for Robin DeNoir.

I pushed him away from me and grabbed Marias hand (hand not wrist ;) ) and pulled her with me towards the tree where the pearls were hidden.

"I will know where to find you again. Back where it all began." My father shouted after us.

I turned my head around and found that my father's men were chasing us again. Maria stopped at a huge tree and was crawling in through the roots into some kind of tunnel.

"In here!" she shouted.

We crawled together into the dark tunnel. The tunnel was very narrow and loose roots were hanging from the ceiling. Maria stopped at something that looked like a door.


	12. Light

"Robin, look at this…" she said and carefully opened the door. The noise it made was awfully loud and I was afraid that someone might have heard us. Behind the door was a small bedroom with only a bed, couch and some boxes and trunks. The room looked like no one had lived there in dozens of centuries. We started looking for the pearls but they were nowhere to be found. We searched trough all the trunks and boxes but it was no use.

"Where are they?" Maria mumbled nervously.

Maria had done something and now there was a small secret passage in the wall. I peeked inside and it was a tunnel and there was a draft which meant that it lead outside. Maria had realised something and was now at a statue. She reached out her hand and grabbed something from it.

"The pearls!" I half shouted, half whispered.

There were voices outside the wooden door so I ran to it and put one of the trunks in front of it. It would not hold the men out for long.

"Robin, let's go!" Maria called.

I crawled into the passage and the door shut just in time. I heard the men burst trough the wooden door and yelled something about witchcraft. When the men left the whole tunnel became silent except for the sound of water dropping from the ceiling of the tunnel. I realised how close Maria and I were in the small space. We were almost pressed together. I also realised how short she was. Her eyes were at the same level as my jaw and in the dim light, I could see that she was staring at me. My heart started beating faster and I was afraid that she could hear it.

"Lead the way?" I asked nervously.

Without a word she started walking in front of me and tried to navigate these dark tunnels, but I was afraid we were lost.

"It's so dark in here…" I pointed out the obvious.

"Moonpearls we need your power now, show us the way!" She whispered to the pearls. Immediately they lit up and the tunnel was flooded with pure white light.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but, my school just ended and I might have more time to write and update more often. (this chapter is really short and I'm sorry for that too)**

 **As you can see I will add/added some fluff in the story that doesn't happen in the movie. Feel free to PM me anytime about anything related to this or any other story or about anything on your mind. Love, v1nda**

 **Ps. thank you for the amazing reviews, they really brightened up my day whenever I read them xoxo**

 **ps2. I am sorry for the mistakes in my grammar, I'm Finnish/Swedishsoooo...**

* * *

A/N update 25.6.16: **I won't be updating in a while because I'm going to another country on a vacation for the next three weeks and our house there has an awful old computer that is barely alive xD. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THERE BUT PROBABLY CAN'T, but I promise to keep writing wherever I am.**

 **Love, V1nda**


	13. Ocean

_flashback:_

 _"Moonpearls we need your power now, show us the way!" She whispered to the pearls. Immediately they lit up and the tunnel was flooded with pure white light._

 _end of flashback._

I stumbled on a stone and groaned in annoyance.

"Robin shh…" Maria whispered and put her finger on my lips, that were surprisingly close to hers. I could feel my pulse go up in a matter of seconds and was afraid that she could hear it. She quickly lowered her finger in embarrassment and I saw a blush on her cheeks. I wanted to tell her it was okay, and that she had no need to be embarrassed, but I was speechless. Her touch was so soft and I wanted to feel it again. _Robin get a hold of yourself, if you don't stop the curse you won't feel anything ever again._ Maria had already moved on with the pearls in hand, whilst I was daydreaming.

"Robin, come on! Don't you see? It is showing us the way!" she shouted ahead. I had no idea what this "it" was nor could I see it, but apparently Maria could. She was almost jogging after this mysterious creature.

We heard arguing outside the cave and ran out of it, only to see Sir Benjamin Merryweather, father and two other men about to fight each other. They were standing in something that looked like a small amphitheatre on the edge of a tall cliff. I doubted anyone could have survived the drop to that ice cold water.

"Stop!" Maria screamed in panic and continued; "Uncle no!"

"Father, we have got the pearls" I said.

"Maria, thank heavens!" sir Benjamin shouted when he saw Maria.

My father took a step towards Maria, but she put the pearls behind her back.

"Give me the pearls!" my father was fuming with rage.

"Those damned pearls! They have brought us nothing but heartache and you know it!" sir Benjamin shouted to my father. To my left I could see Loveday walking into the amphitheater.

"No uncle, it is not the pearls, but the greed in our hearts that brings this misery." Maria spoke, staring at my father. We had to break the curse before it was too late!

"Father, why is there so much hatred in your heart? Don't you want to be free of this darkness imprisoning you" Loveday asked in a gentle, but strong voice.

My father, clearly shocked to see his only daughter, turned towards Loveday.

"My daughter…" he whispered in awe.

Loveday clearly had something on her mind as she took both of their hands and brought them together. She then took the glowing pearls and put them on sir Benjamin's and fathers hands.

"Father, Benjamin"

"Look. The 5000th moon. The curse is coming true. If you can sacrifice your pride, we can save our families, we can save the valley" Maria said.

My father and sir Benjamin started politely arguing over who would sacrifice their pride first. They just wouldn't understand that time was running out and that if the curse wasn't stopped then, the valley would die.

Maria ran out of patience and pushed the mens arms away.

"I must do this myself" she walked to the tip of the rock and lifted the pearls toward the moon. _She shouldn't be that close to the edge_ , were my only thoughts at that moment.

"At the 5000th moon, I Maria Merryweather, Moonprincess of Moonacre, do remove the curse that darkens this valley. Take back what is yours!" she tossed the pearls towards the ocean.

For some reason, the pearls didn't go to the ocean but bounced back to her hands. I could see her breaking the necklace and tossing the pearls yet again towards the ocean. The loose pearls returned to her, again, and this time I couldn't see where the pearls were. Maria stood still as if cleaning her dress and then slowly turning around. The pearls were no longer in her hands, but stuck to her dress. She gave us a sad smile, gave me one last look, before letting herself fall into the black depths of the sea.


	14. Horses

_She gave us a sad smile, gave me one last look, before letting herself fall into the black depths of the sea._

"NO!" everyone screamed and ran towards the edge.

"Maria, no!" I screamed and was about to jump in after her, and probably would have if it weren't for my father who grabbed me.

 _No, no, no, no, no… She jumped… What… No… She couldn't… Please come back to me…_

I could feel my eyes starting to fill with tears as I looked for any signs of life, but saw none. I didn't care about the fact that I was crying. All I cared about was getting my Maria back. She couldn't be gone for good. She had to come back to me.

The moon looked like it crashed into the sea with an ear shattering noise. A wave of light rushed past us, toward the valley. We all were scared and amazed at the same time. _Had Maria broken the curse? Did she really have to die for us?_

On the horizon, we could see a massive wave emerging and it came towards us with high speed. All of us backed away, gasping when we saw that the wave was made of a row of white horses that one by one sank into the water. The only horse that did not sink was had a horn and something on its back. As the massive wave hit the rocks all we could see was splashing water. When the water was gone my heart stopped.

The white unicorn was standing on the edge of the amphitheater with Maria on its back. She was unconscious but completely dry. We were all too amazed to move and soon enough Maria slowly lifted her head and looked at us baffled. Her red curls were no longer in a braid but hung loosely around her shoulders.

"Maria!" Loveday and sir Benjamin spoke as they ran to her. Sir Benjamin told Maria how much he loves her and held her tight. I was too speechless to move. _She's alive. She's okay…_

As the happiness settled in another feeling also emerged, fear. _What if now that the valley was saved we'd have to become enemies again. I can't live like that. I can't live without her by my side._ As ridiculous as my thought was (considering that I've only known her for such a short amount of time) I knew that they were true.

Maria kissed and thanked the unicorn and walked toward me.

"Were you worried Robin?" she asked with a small smirk playing on her lips.

"No… Anyone could have done that…" I joked and Loveday let out a small gasp while hitting me on the back of my head with the palm of her hand. Maria let out a laugh.

Behind us, a black lion had appeared and it was now roaring. It descended the stairs and walked towards the unicorn.

"It's all right, it is just Wrolf," Maria said smiling.

"Please forgive my stubborn pride… Loveday… " Sir Benjamin spoke and took Lovedays hands in his.

"Stop right there! I will finish her now!" one of my father men said as he pulled out a pistol and loaded it. I immediately stepped in front of Maria. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. Behind the man, an older looking lady came with and umbrella and started beating the man with it.

"That would be the search party, sir"

It was utterly hilarious. The man ran away and the nanny embraced Maria in a long hug.

"I there to be a wedding," the nanny said as sir Benjamin got on one knee in front of Loveday. Loveday pulls him up and kisses him. My sister was getting married to a Merryweather.

 _I want to do that…_

Suddenly all eyes were on Maria and I as my father exchanged looks with Loveday, cleared his throat and nudged me toward Maria. I couldn't help but smile at the Maria's face that had turned red.

Our hand brushed slightly, as we watched the moon that had now returned to its normal size.


	15. Epilogue

It had been three days since Maria saved the valley. She had gone home with sir Benjamin and Loveday and I hadn't seen her since. I needed to talk to her. I needed to at least see her and make sure she was okay. Today I was going to go to Moonacre manor.

I didn't ride to the manor but walked instead. I needed time to think. And it wasn't like I was going to get lost, I knew these words better than anyone.

The De Noir clan and the Merryweathers were now definitely more friendly towards each other. The news that Maria saved the valley spread fast and everyone was grateful. Of course, it would take time for the clan to completely accept the Merryweathers but we were heading towards the right direction.

I found my way to the mansion and knocked on the great wooden doors. I waited for a while before Loveday opened the door and embraced me in a hug.

"Oh my dear, it is so lovely to see you again"

"You too, Loveday. Um… I was wondering if… Um… Well, the thing is…"

"Maria is not home at the moment I'm afraid. That is why you are here, aren't you?" she said with a knowing smile.

"Where is she?"

"She went for a walk in the woods. She should be home by now…"

"In the woods? Alone? Why would you let her do that? It's not safe."

"She is capable of taking care of herself, you know," Loveday said, smirking.

"She most definitely isn't! Where did she go?"

"Maria said she would go to the first Moonprincess's chamber. You will probably find her there."

"Thank you, Loveday," I said giving her a quick hug and then jogging into the woods.

I burst trough the wooden door that lead to the first Moonprincess's chamber and stopped to catch my breath. I had expected to come face to face with Maria but she was nowhere to be seen. I looked around the room to see if she even made it here. I could see trails of someone being here on the ground but they stopped by the hidden passageway that leads to the amphitheater. Of course. Maria was most likely looking at the sunset from the rocks. _This could be the perfect time to tell her…_

I opened the passageway and tried to find my way trough the dark tunnels. It took me a while but finally I saw the sunlight at the end of the tunnel.

When I stepped out of the tunnel I had to close my eyes from the bright evening sun. On the edge of the rocks, I saw her. Maria.

She was sitting alone, her long red curls loose on her back. She was wearing a simple gray dress with white flowers. That was the way I liked seeing her. No puffy gowns or corsets. Just her in a light dress.

I decided not to give away my presence until I was standing right behind her.

"If you are planning on jumping in, princess, I might just have to jump in after you and I'm not so fond of getting my hat wet," I spoke with a smirk from behind her. She clearly spoke because she almost jumped up from where she was sitting.

"Robin! You scared me. I could have fallen, you oaf!" she played mad and smacked my leg.

"I apologize, princess. But as I told you before, I would jump in and rescue you," I said sitting down next to her. There were only a few inches between us but I wanted them all to disappear.

"You would? You didn't when I jumped in the last time," she said playfully.

"Only because my father stopped me. Otherwise the unicorn might have had to bodies to carry to shore and honestly, I think it could have left me to die."

"You were going to save me?" she asked, confusion and another emotion visible in her eyes.

"Of course, princess. I would do anything for you," I said honestly, not feeling very confident.

"Oh, Robin… I'm speechless… I thought you hated me…" she said looking down.

Hated? I could never hate that girl. I gently grabbed her chin with my fingers, brought her face closer to mine and looked her in the eye.

"Hated you? I could never hate you. I have never been able to hate you, even though I have tried hard. You made me stand up for myself and thought me that I should make my own choices in life. You thought me how to be brave and how to care again. You thought me how to _love_ again. I owe you my life, as strange as it may sound. You saved me not only from the curse but from my controlling father _and_ myself. You brought our families together. You are the bravest and the most wonderful person I have ever met. In these last days, you have become the center of my life. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You have become my everything. You are my everything. And… " I tried to find the words. Her eyes never left mine as I spoke and they were filling with tears.

"Robin…"

"Maria Merryweather, I am madly, ridiculously, uncontrollably in love with you, and I hope that you will find love in your heart for me… For me, a filthy De Noir," I finished.

She stayed silent for a while and my heart was sinking as the seconds rolled by.

Then she completely took me by surprise. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine. The kiss lasted only for a couple of second and when she pulled away her face was pink and I missed her warm, soft lips.

"I love you, Robin De Noir."

* * *

 **A massive thank you to everyone read my story, left reviews, favorited it, etc. It has taken me way too long to finish this story but I did it! We did it!**

 **Thank you lovelies, XOXO, v1nda**


End file.
